The Cream Olympia!
by Leavepandasalone
Summary: When Ichigo's old school mates and best friends are one of the competitors for a new competition in St.Marie Academy, she doesn't know what to do! Warning:This is like another version of the Proffesional episodes, except Hanabusa and Andou didn't leave and Ichigo is still the same except she's no longer clumsy or cake pig. Plus a they receive a new status... As the Sweet Royals!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Well you see this story revolves around Ichigo's friends, and her old school before she entered Academy. Her friend's are not my original characters . They mention them in episode 3 of Yumeiro Patissiere, when Ichigo became home sick. I just gave them a full name due to the fact that she either only said their nicknames or their first names(Also I gave one a fake name because they did not mention her name in the anime). Well please enjoy!~Leavepandasalone**

* * *

Hello! My name is Mukureno Utaka, but please call me Taka-chan. I am an honor student at Mikarashikero Academy with my friends, Okuro Yokuru or Yo-chan, and Yukurai Tokoshi or Yu-chan. We love to bake! In fact the Cooking class in our school is the coolest! And its also our best subject.

At the start of school we were already well known for our baking. We've entered competitions and have one first place for all. We worked as a team all through middle school. But about three years ago, there were 4 people in our group. Her name was Amano Ichigo. She was kind-hearted, clumsy, and loved sweets. She was the one who gave us the idea to do baking competitions. She was going to be a part of our team too, until she had to transfer schools. I'm not sure what school she goes to, or what happend to her ever since. We haven't had contacted her ever since she left.

But were doing great! We've won so many competitions that a baking school Academy invited our group to a contest "The Cream Olympia". The prize is better baking equipment, and a chance to have study with Henri Lucas. This will give us a chance to improve our baking skills!

There are about 5 schools participating, ours and Academy. We can't lose now! After all this is all we've ever worked for!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ichigo's POV**

"Ichigo-chan look!" My sweet spirit Vanilla yells in excitement

"I can see Japan already!" She continues

"Calm down Vanilla will get there soon" I giggle

We just came back from Academy's Paris Branch where me and the Sweet Princes study abroad. It was long and hard but I managed to get Honor Grades, and I don't eat sweets as much and am no longer a clumsy amateur at baking. I'm a proffessional now. Anyways here I am in a plane to japan with the Sweets Princes after all of our hard work paid off.

"Makoto look!" I try to get the attention of my Boyfriend Kashino Makoto as I point at the Japan Branch of St. Marie Academy.

"Were finally home" Makoto smiles

Anyways we got an e-mail from the school just last week that we were no longer going to be "normal" students at the school. At first we were confused at what they meant by no longer "normal" students. Apperently a few months ago, during christmas vacation the schools decided that starting next year the schools honor students were going to be called "The Sweets Royals". Basically its a very high status at the school and the student is reffered to as a prince or a princess. Not only that but they get their own rooms like Tennouji-senpai, better cooking matierals, their own V.I.P table at Salon de Marie, and they get to share a class with one another. And since we are the only honors at the school since Tennouji-Senpai and her team graduated, only me and the Sweets Princes are the Sweets Royals. We even have our own titles Prince Sennosuke Andou, Royal of Japanese sweets, Prince Hanabusa, Royal of Candy, Prince Kashino Makoto, Royal of Chocolate, and lastly me Princess Amano Ichigo, Royal of Strawberries and Cream.

I was absolutely excited.

**Kashino's POV**

I don't really mind that I was going to be called a "prince". Its not like anything really changed. What i'm really worried about is Ichigo. Since we left, Ichigo has been more beautiful. She still kept her curled pig tails but she had longer hair. And since she became a smarter person and a princess she will also be popular with the boys. This will possibly be torture to me. But i'm glad that will have our own table at salon de marie and our own classroom at the Japan. It'll make things easier. Other than her appearance and her skills, she's still the same Ichigo I fell in love with. And i'm happy. The only thing thats making me more stressed is that the school principal asked us to show off our skills at a new competition "The Cream Olympia". To me its just a plain waste of time. Were competing with a bunch of amateurs after all. Its something i'm not excited about. But Ichigo wanted to participate at the time so I HAD to say yes to their offer. And Hanabusa and Andou says it'll boost up our reputation by 40%. We've already been in Magazines, Advertisements, and a guest star in talk shows. Team Ichigo is popular all over the world. But it seems Japan, the place we were born in hasn't heard much about us. If we want to be even better in the future will have to get an audience so we can get a large set of customers when we get of school.

**Normal POV**

Once the team landed, a limousine was there to pick them up. They were shocked. They knew they were going to be Royalty in the world of baking from now on but they didn't need to push it that far. They needed a ride anyway so they didn't object and went into the car. Once they arrived at school there was no one outside except for the school principal. They were glad they didn't have an audience until they noticed many of the students were staring out the windows.

"Welcome back students" Says the principal

"Its very nice to see you again sir" Ichigo says

"I will show you to your private house" He smiles

The Private House was where the Royal's Dorms were. Both boys and girls lived under the same roof but they were separated into different hallways. Ichigo was going to have a hallway to herself but atleast she was stil close by to the sweet princes.

"This is where your room is Miss Amano." Says the principal

"Thank you" She replies and waves goodbye to the sweets princes.

Her room had a pink and gold wallpaper, marble floors and white carpets. There was a big closet and a beautiful bed with silk covers. She threw her self onto her new bed and sighs of relief.

"I'm home" She says to her self


	3. Chapter 3

"Look its the Sweets Royals" A student yells

It was Team Ichigo's first official day of school, and they were already surrounded by fans. It was quite troublesome. No matter what they did they were either photographed, followed, or stalked. It was a hard life as Royalty. They even had to get bodyguards! The only people that were allowed to see the four is Rumi, and Kana.

"So hows the life as a Princess? Princess Ichigo-chan?" giggled Rumi

"Its so tiring! I can't get any privacy anymore!" complained Ichigo

"Me and Andou-kun can't see each other without being surrounded by students as well" sighs Kana

Lately Ichigo and the Sweets princes have been barricaded in the private house due to all the students and fans outside. Rumi and Kana may go in because of their relationship with them. Any students who have went through the gates of the house does not have any privacy. But they either snuck in or had a message for the students. Its so hard to get in even Koshiro-senpai can't go in.

"MAKOTO-KUN~ DON'T WORRY I'LL BE GET THERE SOON!" Miya yells

Koshiro-senpai has tried to get in, but has always been carried away by the guards. To Kashino, it was the only advantage to being a celebrity.

"How big's the crowd?" Kashino asks

"Over 1k of the students are out there" Replies the guard

"When are we going to get out of here?" He continues

"Possibly when classes start" He replies

"I'll tell the others" Kashino sighs

Kashino has a sour mood today. He and Ichigo were supposed to have a picnic at the lake, but due to the "incident" outside none of the royals were allowed to go out. Therefore his day was completely ruined. He walks to the living room to see Hanabusa staring out the window and Andou watching the news,

"Team Ichigo is currently inside of their private house while all of their fans are barricading the front gates" The news reporter says

"There's a news team outside?!" Kashino yells

"No, theres 5 news teams outside" Hanabusa follows

Andou kept on changing the channels but all there was, was news about the new "Patissiere Royal Prodigies". Hanabusa closed the curtains and left the room.

"Lets go bake. Its going to give us some time" He says

"I guess so" Andou agrees

They were all going to the baking room in the house until Ichigo came downstairs in their new uniform. The Royal uniform, was lavender, with a white tie. It had a gold crown pin and a white rose on the right side of the jacket. Ichigo's had white lace and was wearing white stockings with white high heels with a bow. Kashino blushed a bit and the other two stared in awe. She smiled as she gives a brave announcement.

"I'm going out" she says

"What?!" The sweet princes yell

"Ichigo-chan, its too dangerous" pleads Hanabusa

"Amano-san please stay here until they all go" Andou continues

"And what if they never go?!" Ichigo yells

"If I don't go now, i'm going to be stuck here for the rest of high school" she continues

Kashino sighs. His girlfriend was going to the school. And no one could stop her.

"I'll come with you" He smiles

"Fine then lets all go" Hanabusa says

"RIGHT!" They all cheer

**Meanwhile in the other school (Yo-chans POV)...**

"Alright you three! We may have one less member than the other schools but we can still do it!" Cheers Kojiwa-sensei

Kojiwa-sensei was our teams supervisor. She was giving us a bit of pep talk, but we knew that wasn't the only reason she called us here for.

"What did you call us here for Kojiwa-sensei?" Taka-chan asks

"Right, well we found out who's going to be representing Academy so I thought I should show you!" She says

She had a projector set up with her laptop. You see the school got us this for "baking" reasons. We were only allowed to use it if she needed to teach us something or if she got info on the competition like the competitors, the rules, what we were baking, and other things.

"The schools honors students are called "The Sweets Royals". Basically they are treated like royalty at the school" She says

"Seriously?" I say

"Yes. This is Andou Sennosuke, Royal of japanese sweets." She continues

"This is Hanabusa Satsuki, Royal of Candy, This is Kashino Makoto, Royal of chocolate" She goes on

We all stared in awe. All of these Princes were handsome and Charming! I could see why they were princes.

"And then the last is Amano Ichigo." She continues

Then... We froze


	4. A World Wide Thanks

**Before I continue the story I would like to give thanks to my favs and followers on the story,**

**Rei Star, Both a follow and a fav. In fact my first fav and follow. Thank you so much!**

**thai13, The second follow. I am so grateful! I hope you enjoy the story.**

**And also the 70 viewers! 37 in the U.S, 12 in Canada, 5 in the U.K, 5 in my beautiful birth place Philipines, 4 in Australia, 3 in my last home United Arab Emirates, 2 in Germany, and the 2 in mexico!**

**Thank you very much! I hope you all enjoy the story! Please Review**

**~Leavepandasalone**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yu-chan's POV**

She wore a red maids outfit, decorated with red bows. She had long curled hair, wearing side tails. She looked different than we remembered.

"Princess Amano Ichigo, Royal of Cream and Strawberries. Leader of the team" Sensei said

"W-what did she bake?" I asked

"Well she's created sweets actually!" Sensei smiled

"What do you mean by that?!" Yo-chan asked

"Well she's invented sweets like this one the Sourire de L'ange" She replies

We stared in awe. She made that?! Our clumsy Ichigo made a sweet?! Thats when we realized it... She wasn't our Ichigo anymore.

**Normal POV, Academy**

The crowd went crazy as the Royals stepped out of their home. The body guards were having a tough time trying to hold them back.

"Princess Ichigo!" One yelled

"ITS THE ROYALS!" Another gasped

It seemed impossible but the group made it into Salon de Marie. Sure there were whispers and pointing but at least they could have some privacy at their V.I.P table.

"Finally" Ichigo sighed

"We made it..." Andou gasped

"Now lets talk about "The Cream Olympia" shall we" Hanabusa smiled

They talked about the rules, the baking matierals, and the competitors.

"So the leader has to do a "Run"? Whats that?" Asks Kashino

"Its when they make an invented dessert, wrap it up, then give it to the judge assighned to her" Ichigo replies, as she sips her tea.

"So what dessert?" Andou asks

"Papillon de rêve? Ciel Soleil? Rose de Marie?" Hanabusa suggests

"I think I should make my first invention... Sourire de L'ange" Ichigo smiles

"But of course it would depend on which judge i'm making it for." She continues

The princes smiled. Ichigo knew which tastes the judges preffered. Whether Bitter, Sweet, or Sour, she'll make it to perfection. Thats how much Ichigo grew up over the years. And its been a very long time since she ever thought about her old school, and friends. It maybe a bit selfish, but she set her sights on the future. She was set on her dreams. In just a few days Team Ichigo is going to their 22th annual competition. And their prepared to win.


	6. Chapter 5

A few days later, the participating schools for the competition arrived at St. Marie Academy. All of the students stared in awe at the beautiful school. Class 1-C of Mikarashikero Academy came to support the team. Most of the students of course knew Amano Ichigo, she left three years ago and they all thought she was a pig when it came to sweets and clumsy but kind hearted. But what they didn't know was that this Ichigo was no longer the person they all knew, nor did they know she was in the school.

"Good Luck you three!" Said one of the students

"I hope you win!" Said another

"Thanks you guys! Will definitely win" Replied Yo-chan

The three girls acted as if they were well prepared and focused, but really they were all distracted and thinking whether or not they should even try. They thought Ichigo was an amateur,and a clumsy girl that they pitied. They thought that her team had no chance. They all thought they were being selfless but really they were judging her by their past expierences with Ichigo. Eventhough she created such a beautiful sweet, they thought it was a one time thing that someone else perfected. They didn't accept the fact that Ichigo isn't the Ichigo they met in preschool. She changed so much, its as if they were strangers now. The class and the team walked into the auditorium to here the speech of the schools principal.

"Students, Visitors, and Teams. I would like to welcome you all to St. Marie Academy. " He said as the crowd cheered.

"This school has been known for the top Patissieres in the world for generations. Such as the four competing in this competition" He continues

The three friends shared a look as the principal introduced the sweets royals.

"Prince Andou Sennosuke, Royal of Japanese Sweets" He introduces as Andou steps onto the stage and bows.

"Prince Hanabusa Satsuki, Royal of Candy" He follows as Hanabusa threw roses to the women in the crowd.

"Prince Kashino Makoto, Royal of Chocolate" He continues as Kashino walks casually onto the stage.

"And last but not least, Leader of the Group Princess Amano Ichigo, Royal of Strawberries and Cream" He appalauds as Ichigo takes his place on the podium.

The crowd cheered the loudest. The team was completely silent as the class had shocked face as they heard and saw Amano Ichigo. She walked onto the stage, as the principal left the podium bowing to the princess. She went to the podium and welcomed the visitors.

"Hello Everyone. Welcome to Academy." She says

"Please remember that this competition isn't about winning, it is about making someone happy with one bite of your sweet. Just being a genuis at baking is too plain and no one will see why you worked so hard to get somewhere. No one will appreciate what you made. So please enjoy yourself" She smiled

Class 1-C and the team felt a little awkward and shocked to see her. She wore a beautiful pink ball gown and gold tiara with small crystals perfectly placed on her jewelry . Seeing Ichigo again was a bit scary due to all the changes. She's grown up already. It was hard to say but Ichigo was way more mature than all of them combined. After all she's been out of their hands for almost 4 years. Ichigo stepped off the stage as Makoto carefully guided her down due to her rather large ball gown. She was about to greet the other teams until she spotted them. The class and the team noticed her staring straight at them. The whole world felt like it was shrouded in darkness. The team and the class looked at her with shocked emotions, while Ichigo kept a calm, and straight face.

"Makoto," She says

"Yes Ichigo?" He asks

"Lets all go back, There is no need to greet the teams right now..." She continues

"Alright" He says

As Team Ichigo left the the room, most of the audience and the reporters followed them to their private house.

_"There is no need to greet them, There is no need to look back. I have to keep walking forward." _Ichigo thought


	7. Chapter 6

"Look! Its the sweets royals!" Yelled a student

The team from Mikarashikero Academy stared at their childhood friend's group. All of the attention seemed to be focused on them and them only.

"They can't be that good can they?!" Asks Taka-chan

"No its impossible! Their leader is Ichigo!" Replies Yu-chan

Like the other day, they were judging her by their past expierances with Amano. They weren't accepting the fact that she grew up. The three girls shook their heads thinking they should just purposely give up. They didn't realize how much time they were wasting! They knew all the information they needed, yet they weren't thinking of what they were going to make, or who was going to do the run! This made Ichigo un-easy, she knew what they thought. They were underestimating Team Ichigo way too much. She thought it was completely unfair. So she decided to have a little chat with the three.

"Where are we going Yo-chan?!" Asks Taka-chan

"Were going to the lake, someone wants to see us there!" Replies Yo-chan

"Who?! We don't even know anyone in this school" Says Yu-chan

When they arrived they saw a young girl with long brown hair tied into side-tails. She wore a white dress that went uo to her knees, had pink ribbons in her hair, and wore sky blue flats.

"Ichigo..." They said

Ichigo walked up to the three girls. She had a serious look on her face.

"I know this is very sudden but I have to tell you" Ichigo said

"Tell us what?" Asks Yu-chan

"That you aren't even trying in the competition" Ichigo replied

"Eh?" The girls say confused

"I am the princess of this school you see. So its my duty to tell someone this, student or no student. It doesn't matter how you think of me! You've worked very hard to get here, so please work hard alright" Ichigo smiled

The girls were speechless. They didn't know how to answer to that. But before they knew it Ichigo had already left the lake. They finally snapped out of it and realized just what they were doing. They went to work at once. They didn't even know what hit them. They just started working. But that didn't change their thoughts about Ichigo, they had to see her skills to believe it!


	8. Chapter 7

Ichigo started picking some fraise de bois from the stall. Team Ichigo was going shopping for ingredients at a farmer's market that was taking place close to the school. Ichigo decided to make the Sourire de L'ange for the competition. They had a long schedule, this morning they had to sneak out of the house, go to the farmer's market, then they have to stop by to the dairy farm they went to when they were in middle school.

"There's so many things to choose from!" Ichigo said

"We have to pick the best for the competition. What is everyone making again?" Ask Kashino

"I'm making the Rose water pound cake we made from the first round of th Cake grand prix" Hanabusa smiled

"I am making the friendship cake we made, when we were up against Lemon's team" Andou replied

"I'm making the Sourire de L'ange" Ichigo Answers

"And i'm making a mini version of the eiffel tower we made from the finals" Kashino follows

"So were all making things from the Cake grand prix?" Asks Ichigo

"Looks like it" Smiles Andou

The group carried on searching for ingredients, when Ichigo noticed that her childhood friends were there. She walked away, hoping that they didn't see her and got distracted by a stand selling fresh Rhubarb.

"Hey isn't that Ichigo and her team?" Asks Yo-chan.

"Yeah, it is!" Taka-chan replies, looking closer.

"It feels a bit awkward being in the same market as them huh?" Yu-chan says.

"Yeah..." The other two say.

"So who wants to follow them?" Asks Taka-chan.

They all raise up their hands and split up. Yo-chan went to Andou, Yu-chan stalked Hanabusa, and Taka-chan followed Ichigo and Kashino.

**Yo-chan's POV**

'Andou' went to a Japanese food stand, and bought some Machaa. Yo-chan hid in a bush as he looked through his basket of goods.

_"What does he have in there? Um... Yellow candy... Er... White Chocolate... and... Strawberry Jam?" _I thought.

**Yu-chan's POV**

'Hanabusa' I think, went to a place out of the market. A place with something called "Rose Water" or something. When he left, he forgot his basket on a box outside of the store. I went up to it and looked inside the basket.

_"Pink Peaches, White Chocolate, the Rose water he bought at the store, and black tea... Wait a minute! Isn't this technically a crime?!" _I yelled in my head.

I ran after the green haired boy who was still close by.

"Wait! You forgot your basket!" I called.

"Oh, did I? Thank you very much Miss." He said giving me a rose.

Once he left, my face turned fully red.

_"W-w-what just happened?" _I thought, confused.

**Taka-chan's POV**

_"Those two are pretty close for simple teammates! They shopped together, and had conversations with eachother. It makes me wonder what is their relationship anyway? Wait! I'm getting distracted!"_ I thought.

I walked from wall to wall following the two, expecting them to go to a hundred stands! But instead they only went to one. It was a sugar stand, that sold all kinds of them put in barrels. She was going to buy some sugar called "Vergeiose".

_"What's in that bag anyway? I can see a bit from here. A lot of chocolate ,Little strawberries, corn meal, and some weird looking, reddish, leek or something... I don't know about this frenchy stuff!" _I thought.

**Normal POV**

The groups returned to school. Taka-chan and the other went on the computer, and looked up what they were making.

"Andou's making a cake that looks like a japanese fan. It says here they made it at a competition called The Cake Grand Prix." Yo-chan said.

"Hanabusa's making pound cakes, and cutting it up. Making it look like a rose!" She said happily, waving her rose around.

"Kashino's making probably a mini-version of his Eiffel tower, it maybe smaller but its still going to be hard putting that much detail on it." Taka-chan said.

"And Ichigo?" Asks Yu-chan.

"She's making the Sourire de L'ange..." She said.

"Theres no need to worry! Its Ichigo! How hard can it be?" She asks.

"Yeah!" Yo-chan smiled.

**Meanwhile...**

Ichigo and her team, was already working on their individual cakes. Hanabusa was setting the rose up, Andou was placing the Yellow marbler birds, Kashino was carefully putting the top on the Eiffel Tower, and Ichigo was placing the fraise de bois on her tenth tart.

"I saw one of your friends Ichigo-chan." Said Hanabusa.

"Which one?" She asks concentrating on her tarts.

"Tokoshi-chan, I think." He replied.

"Really? I saw Okuro-sama in a bush." Smiled Andou.

"We saw Mukureno Utaka." Kashino said, taking his apron off.

"So they were all stalking us?" Ichigo asks.

"Yes, they probably know what were doing for the competition by now." Hanabusa says.

"Doesn't matter. They probably forgot the reason why they came there in the first place!" Kashino laughed.

**In the other Baking room...**

"We can't bake..." Yo-chan said, solemenly.

"...because we didn't..." Yu-chan continued.

"...buy our ingredients!" Taka-chan finished.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed! Also, I have a new story called "Apollo Academy". Its also about Yumeiro Patissiere! I won't give any spoilers so just take a look if you want to. ~Leavepandasalone**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay everyone! I'm finally back! So the reason I haven't written in awhile was because I haven't been feeling like writing these past few weeks, so to make it up to you guys i'll be creating a new chapter every day for two straight weeks. If I don't do it on one day, then i'll put up two the next day! So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Please check out my new story, Sweet Strawberry Melodies!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Taka-chan made a quick run to the supermarket far away from the school and came back late. She was buying ingredients for the sweet they were going to try to make for the Cream Olympia, her and her team were going to buy some ingredients in the farmers market earlier that morning but got caught up in something...

"I finally made it back!" She yelled in relief as she stopped at the gates of the school to breathe.

She was just about to go in, when she saw two girls from St. Marie Academy walk in themselves. They stopped for a minute and talked while the sun was setting. Taka-chan hid behind the bushes and listened closely to what they were saying.

"Ichigo-senpai's going to win for sure!" One said.

"Yeah! Her team has won a lot of competitions now anyway! There's no way she could lose!" The other stated.

_"She doesn't seem all that good to me..."_ Taka-chan rolled her eyes.

"Hee hee! And her and Kashino-senpai make such a cute couple!" She giggled.

_"Eh? That blonde guy and Ichigo?! Since when?!"_

"Yeah! They've been going out for awhile now right?" She asked.

"Yup! I heard he confessed before they went to paris!" She replied.

"But I heard the two other Sweet Princes had a crush on Ichigo-hime as well!" She said.

When the two left, Taka-chan went to the practise room and immediently told her teammates.

"Eh? Ichigo's a casanova!?" Yu-chan yelled in horror.

"First of all, you should stop watching american action movies, and Second of all... I guess so." Taka-chan shrugged.

"How could clumsy Ichigo capture the hearts of those three?" Yu-chan asked, curiously.

"I don't know? But I just realized something..." Taka-chan said.

"What?" They asked.

"Ichigo's team is favoured to win." She said.

"Idiot!" They said.

"Eh?" She said in confusion.

"Ichigo's team is world wide famous. They are more likely to win." Yu-chan said.

"You just realized that?" Yo-chan asked.

"Well, yeah! It's Ichigo! Clumsy, optimistic, naive Ichigo. Remember all those times she fell down the stairs? Or when she almost gave a complete stranger her wallet? If we weren't around, who knows how she would be now?" Taka-chan said.

The other two looked at her stunned. They looked at her and shook their heads.

"Taka-chan..." Yo-chan said.

"What?" She asked.

"We know out of all three of us, you were closest with Ichigo." She replied.

"But you have to move on. You have to stop treating her like a kid." Yu-chan followed.

"She grew up already, so there's no point in holding on to her." She continued.

Taka-chan looked at her friends in shock. They were right, she's been protective of Ichigo ever since they were in preschool. She comforted her when she was sad, she supported her in her decisions, Ichigo was like a little sister she wanted to protect. To her Ichigo will always be that sensitive, kind, cake loving, girl.

"Heh." She looked down.

"Your right"


	10. Chapter 9

**Yey! The special shall start now! I just needed to store my ideas in the documents for those who... Rudely called me a liar for not updating with the special quick enough. Never said when it was coming out did I?**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ichigo watched from a far as the volunteers set up the baking stations in the middle of the courtyard. With The Cream Olympia in just a few more days, the students are preparing for the competition, painting the columns to make them look old, others brought the baking materials, and volunteering adults (one of them being Ichigo's uncle) who were building the baking stations and carrying some of the high school ovens outside to the 'arena'.

"This competition seems to be more than what we expected it to be huh?" Hanabusa said, watching the people continue to build.

"To think we thought this competition wasn't important." Andou sighed.

"It's still not that important honestly. Like I said, those schools are amateurs. I'm not saying will win immediately, I'm just saying that with their skill level, they shouldn't even be in this competition. Don't you think it's a little unfair that prodigies are going against them?" Kashino explained.

"You sure didn't think that when we were going against Team Tennouji and Team Francois, Kashino-kun. When did you become so soft?" Teased Hanabusa.

"It's not that! I mean we all studied with the same principles and we're taught the same lessons, they were only better because they were older and had more experience because they were in St. Marie longer! But to go against someone your age who was taught at a different school that specializes in what were going against is not a good thing isn't it?" Kashino argued.

"Calm down Maa-kun. They wouldn't be in this competition if they didn't prove themselves to be skilled enough for it. As unfair as that sounds and how low skilled they are, our school is never wrong in choosing people." Andou said.

"After all they did choose Ichigo-chan." Hanabusa flipped his bangs from his face.

"As un-professional and low skilled as she was from everyone else, she still made it here. You should have more faith in others..." Café agreed.

"Gee, thanks..." Ichigo rolled her eyes.

The princess had a sketch book in her hands and seemed to be drawing something as she also payed attention to the construction of the arena. The arena had fake columns surrounding the arena with seating that made it look like a small version of the Flavian Amphitheater in rome (The Colosseum).

"What are you drawing, Ichigo?" Caramel asked curiously.

"I'm drawing the design of the box for the Sourire de L'ange. If I make a box that matched the theme that the competition is going for, it would increase out points." Ichigo explained.

She showed them the template of the box that was a small circular shape that also looked like the arena. She wrote 'Team Ichigo' on the cover of the box that was in a Roman Font. In between columns looked like their sweet spirits as white marble statues with togas on. The sweet princes and the sweet spirits were in awe with her design. As expected of the princess.

"It's perfect!" Café complimented.

"I look so real!" Said Caramel, excitedly.

"Hmph, Kashino could do better." Chocolat boasted.

"It's not Kashino whose making it Chocolat..." Vanilla said with an annoyed tone.

As the group begun discuss their sweets, Team Utaka was close by watching the construction close by as well. The team watched Ichigo laughing and having fun with her team. They honestly didn't get why she was at ease during this time. These are times they stress, and try to make their sweet without any flaws.

"Don't you think their being to free with things?" Yo-chan asked with an irritated tone.

"A bit. I wonder why are they being so careless with their time." Taka-chan sighed.

"Oh yeah, I just checked the competitions status." Said Yu-chan.

"How's it going?" Taka-chan asks.

"It seems Team Ichigo is favoured to win and that most of the audience all over Japan is rooting for them." She shook her head.

"I don't know about you guys but their really starting to get me mad..." Yo-chan said, angrily.

"Not only that but it seems were most favoured to lose." Worried Yu-chan.

"Eh?! Why!?" Yo-chan yelled.

"Compared to the two other teams, we have only three members while they both have four. It's too late now to have another member." She replied.

"Are you serious!?" Yo-chan yelled.

_"She sure does have a short temper..." _Taka-chan thought.

"Calm down for a sec. Will show them whose boss in the competition in a few days!" Taka-chan said, determined.

"We can do this!" Yu-chan agreed.

"I'm sure will beat em!" Followed Yo-chan.

"Yeah!" The group cheered.


	11. I'm sick :'(

**I'm so sorry everyone! I am here to inform you that I will not be on fanfiction for awhile! I caught the flu and will be resting for the next few weeks, probably until mid-august. I will reply to messages and update as soon as possible, but for now I need a break. **


End file.
